


The Beginning of Something

by sebdaddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebdaddario/pseuds/sebdaddario
Summary: Shadowhunters shoot an AU episode, everyone wants to know what happened after that episode. This is a possibility of what might happened.





	1. What Happened To Us?

 

     Magnus closed the portal and kept Clary’s portal piece with him. Then he went back to the  party but he forgot to clean the mess that Jace and Clary made, so he went back to the subbasement, the only small problem that he had was: everyone was in the party so it would be awkward to go back and there was Alec and Raj. Raj because of obvious reasons, he was still thinking that Magnus was crashing the party and he didn’t understand why Alec did that…  And Alec... Well Alec because he was being cryptic to Magnus and he found that really weird. Why someone hot like Alec would be interested in someone that reads tarot cards like Magnus. Well Alec was interested and everyone saw that, but Magnus didn’t.

     But Magnus wanted to go home but he needed to clean all the mess so he went back and used some magic to clean the mess and get rid of the dead demon. He did all of that in less of 30 minutes. He knew he could be faster but his magic had been dormant for years so it was quite hard to clean everything at the beginning, but a voice in his mind kept saying that he could do it and so he did!

     Then Magnus went back to the anniversary party and saw Alec looking at him and he knew that he had to give him some explanations, but he left the place before Alec could do or say something to him.

 

.

 

     Izzy and Simon were dancing really happily but something wasn’t right in the party. Alec came really quickly and asked them:

 

\-   Where’s Jace!? Where’s Clary!?

\-   I saw Clary with a guy, but I never saw him before. – said Izzy.

\-   Are you kidding me!? He is the tarot card and psychic reader… - they didn’t understand what Simon was talking about – his commercial is playing all the time on the tv… “I'm Magnus Bane. Come in today for a tarot card and psychic reading. I'll help you find your way.” – Simon tried to make it sound like Magnus’s voice and all he could hear was Izzy laughing and Alec doing a weird face that he never saw before since they met.

\-   Oh… I heard of him before! A friend of mine went to his house once and his cat… Church, and I think Church bit her because she was chewing some gum or something and Magnus doesn’t like that so, Church was warning her and bit her leg! – Izzy said laughing. – I was kidding, Church didn’t do that, but yes a friend of mine went to his house and he was really nice to her and some things that he said to her happened in her life after she went there!

\-   I don’t believe in those things… - said Alec. But now that he knew more of Magnus, he was triggered and curious to know more about him. – There you are!

\-   I’m sorry guys, we got lost in the Institute… - said Jace.

\-   We don’t know what happened, we were dancing and suddenly, we were outside. – said Clary, thoughtful.

\-   Maybe you were drunk and you didn’t notice that you left. – said Izzy laughing. She wasn’t laughing because of what happened with them, but because of the story that she told before to his brother and his boyfriend.

 

     They continued having fun at the party but something in Clary’s mind wasn’t right. What did happened? She noticed that her arm had some blood, Jace too, and their hair wasn’t really good. But she ignored the thoughts that she was having, maybe she was drunk and Jace as well, so she decided to have fun with her friends.

 

.

 

     While he was going home, Magnus decided to call Ragnor, his best-friend. They talked for a couple of minutes about Ragnor’s work and what happened with his boss Lydia Branwell. She was a nice person but when she was working her personality was quite different and Ragnor, once again, didn’t understood why she keep doing that, and Magnus, once again, needed to explain why she does that, but then Magnus decided to talk about Alec.

 

\-   I went to a party and there was a guy that kept staring at me…

\-   Why? Maybe he fell for you – said Ragnor laughing. He knew Magnus wasn’t really comfortable with people that he didn’t knew before.

\-   Fell for me!? Hahaha… He was too handsome to fall for a guy like me. I don’t know why, he just said “I’ll be responsible for this one.” to other guy and he offered me a drink and said “To us!” that was even strange… We didn’t knew each other at all, why he did and said that?

-   That’s true! But nothing more exciting happened during the party?

-   No. – something happened but Magnus didn’t wanted to tell to Ragnor. He didn’t knew why, he always trusted in his best-friend but instead, he decided to keep to himself the rest.

-   Oh… But don’t worry maybe you will find that guy... By the way, what’s his name? You didn't said it yet! You asked him right!?

-   No, we introduced ourselves to each other, anyways... His name is Alec Lightwood.

-   Alec Lightwood!? I know him!

-   Do you? – Magnus tried to say that in a casual way but that didn’t worked.

-   Yes. His sister works with me in the tech company. Once we went to a dinner and his sister came with him. Isabelle… Don’t you remember of me talking about her in the other day?

-   No, sorry… You know I was quite busy in that day but her name I remember. It’s a beautiful name. But you said Izzy a couple of times, why? It’s her nickname?

-   Yes, for her friends of course!

-   Hmm, I will keep that in my mind! I have to go, we talk more later, Ragnor! Good night!

 

     Magnus arrived home and took a long bath because he was exhausted! After he feed his cats, and then he feel asleep on the couch while he was watching Game of Thrones with Chairman Meow on his lap.

 

.

 

     Meanwhile, the party ended at 2 am and Clary went home with Izzy and Jace because she was going to sleep in their house tonight. Simon went home alone on his bike and Alec went home with his boyfriend. They had some stuff to “discuss”, because his boyfriend wasn’t really happy during the party.

     Alec and his boyfriend arrived his boyfriend home, and while Alec was preparing something for them to eat, the other guy asked:

 

-   Why you did that with that guy? I know we were working but you could at least respect me, Alec…

-   I’m sorry, but I was just… Raj we aren’t boyfriends in the eyes of the world… You don’t even want to go out with me, or introduce me as your boyfriend to your family… - In part Alec knew that Raj was right but then he asked himself why he flirted with Magnus...

-   You know that’s hard for me… Your family always accepted you being gay, but mine, wouldn’t accept me being with a man! – said Raj with a sad look on his face. Alec felt sad because they were discussing again about this, but he knew how important this matter was to him!

-   And it was hard for me too… - Alec had some issues at the beginning, but he knew that if he didn’t said the truth about his sexuality to his family he wouldn’t be happy. - C’mon we are in a relationship for 1 year, if I can say that we are in a relationship…

-   What!? If you can say!? So what are we!?

-   We have a relationship but I don’t think this is working anymore… I think we should give a time. I understand you but you had time to come out… Once I talked with your mother about my story and she was really supportive and kind to me! I told you that you could talk with her about it, but again you don’t tell her the truth because you’re scared and I get it but this is hard for me too… - Alec almost cried, he was broken but he needed to say this. He understand Raj’s position but Raj had opportunities before, to talk with his mother, he just kept forgetting or ignore that he and his mother need to have this conversation and Alec was tired of that.

-   Yes, I agree. I need time to think and so do you, like you said!

-   Yeah… maybe I should go then… - he turned and some tears fell of his eyes, the same was happening with Raj. Then he opened the door and when he was leaving Raj said…

-   You can stay here, you can sleep in the bed and I sleep in the couch.

-   It's late maybe it's better I stay...

 

     Alec closed the door, walked into their bedroom and while he was closing the door he heard Raj wishing him a goodnight but he didn't answered him back.

     After he entered in the room he saw that Raj hadn't make the bed, a thing that Alec hated and Raj knew, but in that moment Alec forgot that detail, dressed his pajamas and laid in the bed. Then he turned on the tv and cleaned the tears, but none movie of his interest was playing, so he decided to turn off the tv and sleep or at least try to sleep.

     The same happened with Raj in the living room. Raj was heartbroken but he understood Alec, he wait too long and he had always had the feeling that he could talk with his mother but he had trust issues. It was hard but he decided to sleep because right now he couldn’t do anything to solve their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter and if you want to leave a comment here it will mean a lot to me! Or you can tweet me, my username is @sebdaddario
> 
> See you in the next chapter, biscuit! ☺
> 
> P.S. Feel free to tweet me or comment here suggestions and your opinion about my work, I'll be grateful if you do that! But please don't be mean, like I said in the beginning, this is the first time that I write a fanfiction here. Bye, have a good day!


	2. Surprises

It was 8 in the morning and Clary woke up. She decided to ask Isabelle where Magnus lives or if she could give her his number to make an appointment to see if he could help her solving her and Jace's situation. But, somehow, Izzy decided to go with her friend at Magnus's apartment in Brooklyn.

They got ready and went to the kitchen to eat the breakfast together, silently, otherwise they would wake up Jace and both knows how much he hates to be woken up too early on Sundays, the day that he doesn't go to work. They finished eating the breakfast and brushed their teethes while they were making weird faces at each other because they're mouths were full of toothpaste. After a couple of minutes, they grabbed their wallets, dressed their jackets and left the house.

The weather was really nice, it was a sunny day. They were quite impressed that it wasn't cold outside; actually it was warm outside, so they decided to take off their jackets. When they were starting to walk they saw someone down the street. It was Alec, with two suitcases. Something happened so they began to run to him, then Izzy asked:

\- Alec, what happened? - both were trying to catch their breath and talking at the same time.

\- What Raj did to you? Did he break up with you? - said Clary, really worried, like Isabelle.

\- You could have called or message me, big brother...

\- No, I broke up with him... I was tired of all that was happening between us. - he was trying not to cry in front of them. He hated crying in front of people. He also noticed that his sister and Clary were quite sad because of what happened to him. They knew that his relationship with Raj wasn't healthy but they still supported him in every decision he made. - No. Actually we decided to give some time for both of us, time to think about our relationship, although... - Alec was really tired from all of this; he didn't slept during the night and couldn't think too well right now. He was sad and he needed to sleep and go to university.

\- Although what!? Alexander!? - Izzy always have been the curious one in their brother and sister relationship and never hided it. Alec hated it but sometimes he could see how cute it was... Seeing his sister so curious about everything. But now, he just felt sadness and a little bit of anger, especially when she called him of Alexander.

\- Don't call me that! You know that I hate when people call me that name! Although... Although nothing! I have to go home, take some books and go to college. I have a Math test, so, if you excuse me? - Alec left them and went home. He was tired of everything and needed to calm down before his test. He didn't want to think about his problems with Raj, right now. He needed to go and stop hearing the girls talking and screaming about his love life.

Meanwhile, they started to walk for 30 minutes. When they reached Magnus's apartment, Clary was scared of ring the bell so, without expecting and thinking Izzy rang the bell for 4 seconds. Clary took of her hand of the button because Izzy touched it for too long. Magnus answered and after 10 seconds of talking, he opened the door so they could enter into his apartment.

Magnus's living room was really big and Clary felt that she had been there before but it was weird because she didn't remind of being here in any moment of her life. But the room wasn't organized at all; they saw some books and chess pieces over the floor, a broken glass and some tissues on a table, next to his couch.

\- Good morning, ladies! How are you? - Magnus wasn't feeling that great today. Clary and Izzy noticed that because of the mess and the look on his face. - What can I do to help you?

\- We are good, thanks! I hope you too! - they tried to say this in a nice way and it worked pretty great!

Clary started to tell her story to Magnus. The warlock started to notice what was happening and that he was involved in that story... He was quite scared because of it! He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling right now. His life started to have a meaning since he touched that portal piece and Magnus didn't want to lose his magic, mostly now! But he also wanted to help Clary and Isabelle.

\- So, I don't think I can help you in that matter... I'm really sorry.

\- But can't you try to do something at least? I need to know what happened to me... to me and to Jace.

\- Jace? Jace Wayland?

\- Yes. Do you know him? Do you know my brother? - said Izzy. She was trying so hard to not scream or seem rude. The feeling of anxiety was there but she was trying so hard to control herself. Izzy used to have anxiety problems since middle school and only few people knew about it. The first time that she had an anxiety attack, she was 12. She was alone in the bathroom of the school and the attacked started. She was crying so much and trying to breathe, which it was almost impossible for her. Then someone entered the bathroom. Clary. That's how they met. Clary tried to help her and after she calmed down, they went to the school's infirmary. Izzy didn't want to go but Clary said to her that this was a big problem and she needed help. Isabelle knew that Clary was right. She started a treatment and now, after 7 years, Izzy is better now but still have some issues. She still tries to control herself but there are times that she can't and broke down.

\- No, forget... - Magnus was the worst liar ever and Clary noticed that, since the moment that he said that he couldn't help her.

\- Sorry, but you know who my brother is so I think you should explain yourself! Why are you lying to us? - Izzy was panicking right now; Magnus and Clary saw that she wasn't okay. So without thinking, Magnus handed her a glass of water and asked her to sit on the sofa that was next to them. She drank the water and tried to calm down. Magnus was feeling so bad at this point but he wasn't ready to tell them everything about the shadow world, the demons, Clary and Jace from other dimension... It was too much for him.

After some time, Isabelle was feeling better and Magnus was happy for her just like Clary was.

\- I'm sorry about what happened... I'm just... I don't k-... - Izzy tried to apologize but it wasn't working. She was a little bit nervous and shy. It was the first time that a stranger saw her like that, vulnerable, scared, crying.

\- It's okay, I'm glad that you're better! But I think you should see a doctor, I don't think you're doing well, dear! - Magnus was really worried. At some point he thought of telling them what happened but he was really stubborn so he finally decided to keep to himself.

\- I think we should go. - said Clary. 

\- Yes. You have my contact so call me or message me when you feel better and then we can talk more about Clary's situation. I really want to help!

\- Thank you, Mr. Bane.

\- Please call me, Magnus. - he gave Izzy a wink

\- Okay, Magnus. - she smiled. She wasn't feeling comfortable after the way that she talked with Magnus but she was trying to seem nice despite of it.

\- See you other time. It was a pleasure to meet you, Clarissa and Isabelle.

\- The pleasure was all ours. Goodbye.

\- Goodbye.

Magnus needed to tell them what happened but he needed time to think and talked with his best friend Ragnor. He really needed some advices from him, although the best one to give advices was Magnus but right now he didn't care about it.

Clary and Izzy left the building and started to rain. They didn't grabbed umbrellas with them so they started to run to the coffee shop across the street so they could eat something and wait till the weather gets better and they could go home.

They entered and asked for two cups of tea and chocolate brownies. They talked and went back to yesterday so they could figure it out if something weird happened that hadn't noticed yet. Izzy started to think and suddenly she started to remember of something:

\- I remember. I saw you and Magnus entering in a room, giving hands. You looked really worried and concerned, like something was going on between the two of you.

\- What? That happened? Please don't make fun of this Iz - Clary was really confused but Izzy was saying the truth.

\- Yes, but I was with your dad and with other people talking about tech stuff so I didn't payed too much attention...

\- I don't remember of that, but I always felt inside of me that something was happening. Hm... I only remember of being at home and pointing a knife to someone but I don't know who that person was! I'm scared Izzy... - Izzy instantly hold Clary's hand. Both found that a little bit strange, but they were friends. Friends do that all the time.

\- Everything will be fine. Have you talked with Jace?

\- Yes and no. I think he will might say that I'm going insane, but I know that something happened with us. Maybe this happened with you or Alec, my mom, Simon... I don't know - tears started to fall from her eyes. Clary knew that something was happening and the feeling of being sad and scared wasn't helping her, dealing with this situation.

\- I think we should go back to Magnus's apartment and force him to talk! - her voice tone was different now. She was angry, but still sad. She just wants to know the truth.

\- Clary, I agree with you, but maybe right now isn't the best moment to talk with Magnus besides we didn't treated him too nicely so... I will call him tomorrow and ask if we can talk about it, okay? - Izzy cleaned some tears of Clary's face. She was trying to make her friend feel a little bit better and it was working.

\- Okay then!

\- It's not raining anymore; maybe we should go home, right? - said Izzy, really happy. She was feeling a little bit anxious for being in that coffee. There were too many people and she hated to be around too many people. They also needed to do some things for college. Izzy needed to do some research with her friend Maia and Clary needed to deliver a project!

\- Yes! - they started to put on their jackets when Clary saw someone entering at Magnus's apartment. - Wait! Look! - she pointed at the door's entry. - Isn't...

\- I can't believe it! - Izzy was quite speechless right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pumpkins! How are you today?
> 
> So, who do you think that is entering in Magnus's apartment? Please leave in the comments below your answer. I'm excited to see who you think it is!
> 
> I'm sorry for taking so long to share with you, chapter 2, but since I started to work I don't have plenty of time to write. Yesterday I stayed awake till 4 am to post this chapter but I was too tired so I decided to post it today.  
>  I hope you still like my work; please give a kudo or a comment below! It will mean so much to me! See you soon!


	3. What the future holds for me, after all?

Clary and Izzy saw not only Alec but Jace with him as well. They were quite impressed because they knew what Alec thought of Magnus, that he was a fraud, but what about Jace? That made both girls more intrigued, because they didn’t knew what he thought about Magnus.

Since they were at the coffee shop, they decided to stay there so when the boys left Magnus’s apartment they would make them a surprise…

………………………………

POV Alec

Those girls are so annoying. I’ve never liked Clary but she was nice to me even though I knew she couldn’t stand me either. I don’t know why… I’m quite cool and not arrogant, at all! Plus I’m handsome, Jace isn’t! Anyways I asked Jace to go with me at that guy… oh Magnus Babe… Babe!? What a fuck!? Hm… Bane apartment because I needed to talk about my relationship with Raj, not mention the entire situation but yeah, talk about it and I was quite curious about what happened between Clary and Jace, so I would probably ask Babe about- Bane about that as well. Why do I keep calling him Babe!? Weird… but he’s kind of hot and his cheeks… I want to squeeze his cheeks so hard, I love cheeks and his are lovely! But his outfit wasn’t the best, I hated it! Too terrible and unfashionable! Okay, now stop Alec and focus!

……………………………

\- Jace, get up! Man we need to go!! – Alec was yelling. That was really common and typical of him. Luckily, every member of his family was used to that “charming” complement of him.

\- I KNOW… dad! – Jace was pissed but laughing at the same time.

\- I’ll give 15 minutes to be ready! So hurry up! We need to go to Magnus Babe apartment! – Alec just did that again, but now Jace heard what his brother said, bad luck for Alec because now Jace would haunt him forever with that!

\- Okay, okay…

Alec went to his bedroom and started to unpack his suitcases. At that moment, he wasn’t really sad because of his boyfriend but he knew that their relationship wasn’t working and the best for both was to move on but they decided to give time to them. Alec kept checking his phone till the moment that he heard Jace opening the door. Finally, his brother was ready. He took 45 minutes to get ready which is why Alec calls Jace by princess when he wants to annoy him. He loves his brother but he also hates to be late for appointments, especially for this one.  
The older brother of the Lightwood family works at the most famous tech company of New York, R&M, his parents company. He was quite rich and highly smart. In the matter of love he was really mysterious and secretly romantic but he never tried to share that side of him with Raj, mostly because they had a secret relationship. Even though, sometimes he prepared 3 or 4 special dinners for them but nothing more than that. Raj never did something really special for Alec and that made him feel sad for a while because he thought that maybe Raj wasn’t into him after all but sometimes they shared cute messages while they were working and Alec loved that as much Raj loved it too.

He entered in his BMW; also Jace, then he started to drive. Since it was a little bit soon for their appointment, he decided to ask:

\- Do you to go at Clary’s bakery? I haven’t eaten yet… - His stomach rumbled.

\- Sure. – Jace wanted to ask why Alec brought his suitcases with him this morning… He thought that something might have happened between his brother and Raj so he didn’t want to intrude so he kept his mouth shut.

Meanwhile, they entered in Clary’s bakery, thinking that they would see her but instead they saw Camille eating some bread and Luke in the back, doing a cake for someone’s birthday.

Jace really liked to talk with Camille but Alec never liked her. He tried to understand why everyone liked her but it was pointless. Alec had a reason for that and only he and Camille knew it. She was and is homophobic. He told that to his family and friends but no one believed in him, even Izzy thought he was lying about her, but deep inside Izzy knew that Camille wasn’t real to anyone, although she never heard Camille saying bad things about Alec’s sexuality. Above that, Alec always tried to be nice to her but she was only nice to him when they were with someone around, when they were together and alone she was really cruel and insensitive.

\- Hello Camille! Where’s Clary? I thought she was working today.

\- Hey my little caramel! – she smiled to Jace. - Hello Alec! – no smile this time, obviously. – No, Clarissa didn’t came to work this morning. She had to do something with a friend. – Jace was quite curious. “Why Clary wasn’t working?”, “Something to do with a friend?”, “What friend?”… Those were the questions that he kept asking to himself. He felt that after what happened last night, Clary was acting too weird. She didn’t cuddle with him and she knew how much Jace loved that. Something was happening with her and he needed to talk with his girlfriend to know.

\- Yeah, she told me that she wasn’t going to work this morning! I was entering in our apartment and she was leaving with Izzy and she said it. Sorry that I didn’t told you, dude! – Alec said while he gave a small lap on Jace’s shoulder.

\- Oh, it’s okay buddy! – he smiled at him knowing that Alec was lying. – Camille we want 4 cupcakes and black coffee.

\- Okay, dear! – she said and winked at him. Jace always thought that Camille was really pretty but that was it! He always loved Clary and tried to ignore Camille but she was too nice and too persistent.

\- Here you have! – she handed him a bag and their hands touched without Jace noticing.

\- Have a nice day boys!

\- Thanks! – said Alec. Jace turned to leave the bakery and Camille showed Alec her tongue. She was really mean but instead of ignoring, Alec started to laugh! Camille just ends up looking at him asking herself why did he did that.

\- Alec, why did you lied?

\- I don’t know… Maybe because Camille is too ignorant and doesn’t want to see you with Clary! Plus she’s into you! – Alec was screaming now. Jace was too blind to see, but his brother was totally right.

\- Stop with that! She not! Besides she supports my relationship with Clary!

\- Okay... You’re too blind to see the obvious! Now let’s go! We have an appointment.

The traffic was chaotic, they world spend half an hour waiting so Alec decided to put some music and eat the cupcakes. It was from his favorite band, Kodaline – The One. He loves that band too much, also he already went to some concerts of them and got a chance of receiving and autograph, which was really cool.  
It started to rain but the traffic was way better. After an hour they arrived at Magnus’s. Jace called Magnus to make an appointment but the warlock didn’t knew that Alec was coming with Jace. Jace rang the bell and Magnus opened the door.

\- Good morning, Mr. Bane! – said Jace, while they were hand shaking.

\- Good morning, Jace.

\- Well, this is my brother…

\- Alexander? – Magnus was quite shocked.

\- Do you know my brother?

\- Yes, we met yesterday, at the Institute’s party.

\- Hey! – said Alec. They barely touched their hands and suddenly a lamp from Magnus’s favorite chandelier broke. They immediately pulled their hands away from each other.

\- Awkward… - Alec tried not to laugh while he talked. He succeeded with it.

\- My apologies… - Magnus was shy and too embarrassed by now. This never happened before. But now Magnus couldn’t lose his great posture, he had an appointment. – Come in, gentlemen!

Magnus heard the same story about Jace and Clary and the same questions that he heard before from Izzy and Clary, but this time they came from Alec’s mouth. “That gorgeous mouth of him”, Magnus thought. He almost broke after everything that Jace and Alec said because he saw the dark haired guy was too worried for his brother, but he just couldn’t tell the whole story to them, not yet. 

Alec decided to not talk about Raj, he felt weird about that matter, instead he chooses to ask “his babe” to do a card lecture and see what the future would brought to him.

\- Well… I think you should study more your upcoming exams, more than you do, because these exams won’t be easy. – Yes, Alec was doing a master’s degree on Economics. – But you’ll receive good news at the beginning of next year. However, something will break your heart, nothing that you weren’t expecting and you’ll recover quickly. That’s it! - Magnus smiled at the end and Alec just stared for a bit, admiring “his babe”.

\- Good news… Bad news… Just like the past weeks! Luckily, I’m a tough guy! – Alec winked at Magnus, which made the shy guy blush and feel butterflies like he never felt before. Alec started to think that Magnus power was real so he decided to take what he said yesterday about it, because it was totally wrong. Magnus is real!

\- Okay… And what about you Jace? Do you want to know more of your future? – Magnus needed to impress Alec more than he already did.

\- I don’t believe in any of this, but go ahead, warlock… - Magnus didn’t said anything and low his head. Alec saw that Magnus was sad; he didn’t liked to be named as warlock. He wanted to defend Magnus and say something to defend Magnus but he didn’t.

\- So, I see that you’re surrounded by darkness but someone will come and bring light into your life. Unfortunately, that won’t last because that person will lie to you and you’ll see that person true face. Good news, you’ll succeed in your job. Oh and you should go to the hairdresser because your hair doesn’t look great, sadly. – that made Alec laugh so much and while Jace was complaining about it like he always did before in other matters, Magnus just stared at Alec and started to enjoy Alec’s laugh. It was too melodic and lovely, his favorite sound by now. Jace stopped talking because he noticed that Alec was in the center of the situation so he just looked at the boys while they were laughing.

\- What!? – Alec giggled a bit.

\- Oh… nothing! I was just looking at you and babe! – Jace said with a big smile! He had his revenge.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other and blushed a little. Alec was quite pissed with Jace but he didn’t wanted to ruin the moment that he and Magnus were having, so, he started to laugh again. Magnus did the same thing. Suddenly, Alec saw two cats…

\- Those are your cats? – he asked and went to them. Alec was a dog person but he had always loved cats since he was 4.

\- Yeah – Magnus got up and went to him. – This is Chairman Meow and this is Church. – Church was the one that started to curl in Alec’s legs. Chairman did the same. – This is strange…

\- Why? – Alec did a sad face. Magnus melt because of it.

\- UH-UH… Church never did this before…

\- Maybe he did it because he liked me… That’s common… People tend to fell for me. I’m too charming. – “You’re totally right, dear”, said Magnus to himself.  
\- Hm... interesting to know. – Alec winked again and Magnus felt more butterflies.

\- You will too… - said Jace interrupting their moment.

\- Me, what? – said Magnus.

\- Forget what my brother said…

\- That won’t happen so… - “because I’m falling for you every time I look at you and you look at me” said Magnus to himself again. Magnus was falling so hard for Alec.

Magnus needed to prepare his lunch and feed his cats but he also wanted to kick Jace’s ass from his house and spend more time with Alec so they could get to know more of each other. Sadly, Alec received a call from his colleague, Lydia and the boys left Magnus’s place. Magnus wanted to ask for his number but suddenly he reminds that it was too soon for that and he wanted to take things slow. Even if it wasn’t soon to ask for Alec’s number he couldn’t ask him that because he was too shy and they weren’t alone… they were with Jace. However, Magnus wouldn’t give up too easily, he just needed more time.

………………………………………

Tired of waiting Clary and Isabelle decided to go home. The weather was slightly better, but this time they decided to call for a cab.

After a couple of minutes, the cab arrived and they got in. This one was particularly different; it had black windows dividing them and the taxi’s driver. Clary gave the address; the guy closed the window and started to drive.

Izzy was reading some messages that she got moments ago, but Clary wanted to talk so she started the conversation with her.

\- What you’ll do this afternoon?

\- I had some plans with a colleague, but they got cancelled. You? - Clary had plans, they hadn’t got cancelled but she wanted to spend more time with Izzy, her bestie. 

\- Mine got cancelled too... Oh sorr- - Izzy didn’t had the chance of say anything more. Clary just hold her face with her small hands and kissed her, passionately. Izzy didn’t break their kiss, she had a crush on her best friend since the moment they became friends and she couldn’t ignore that, regardless of being with Simon. She waited too long for that kiss and right no she wanted to enjoy the moment. When Izzy started to date Simon she even tried to forget Clary but it was impossible since they were together almost 24/7.

\- I’m sorry Iz, I did- - Now was Izzy that kissed Clary, this time their kiss was full of love and too gentle. They were happy and the girls didn’t need to ask that to each other because they could feel that.

\- We can’t do this, Izzy – Clary stopped their kiss – You’re with Simon… I’m with Jace…

\- Yeah, you’re right… - both girls were embarrassed but sad at the same time. Clary could swear that she saw a tear falling from Izzy’s right eye but she decided to not mention it. Clary wasn’t wrong this time, she was with Izzy’s brother and she didn’t wanted to break his heart but after what happened between the girls would it be possible for Izzy to deny her feelings for Clary and move on like nothing happened between them? And what about Clary’s feelings for Izzy? Did she feel something for her best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How are you?
> 
> Camille flirting with Jace! That girl knows how to make a move! And Malec? Wow, Alec soon will find out his soulmate, who do you think will be? Maybe it was Raj all along.. Maybe it will be someone new... Who knows? Clizzy is rising!! What do you think about it?
> 
> Leave in the comments below if you liked this chapter and suggestions for chapter 4! Also if you want to chat with me my @ on twitter is sebdaddario.
> 
> See you next year! Happy Christmas Holidays and I wish you a happy New Year 


	4. An impact in my life

Simon was at home, playing a game of zombies in his laptop. He was sick, so he couldn’t go to college, neither stay at his apartment so he decided to go to his parents’ house for a couple of days.

He gave his apartment keys to Izzy, because they were together since the beginning of last year and he thinks it's time for them them to live with each other. Izzy kept the keys but she needed time to think if this was the best decision to make after all that happened with Clary. She loved Simon but for her this was too much, although in the moment that he asked her to live together she was really excited for it. Now, because of Clary and what she made her feel yesterday, she wasn’t sure, things with Simon just got complicated and her feelings were a mess.

Her relationship with Simon was pretty great. He is a good partner and really comprehensive and caring, but Izzy needed more than that. Maybe something that Clary could give her with time, who knows? One thing that Izzy knew for sure is that she was really confused and intrigued at some point. However she couldn’t destroy Jace’s happiness or Simon’s happiness to make sure of what she needed, to make sure if she and Clary could have a relationship.

Simon wanted to be with Izzy, so he decided to call her:

“Hey, sweet pea!” – Siwon says when she answers the phone.

“Hey, how are you?” – Izzy sounded really happy, he thought.

"Not great actually. I'm still sick and what about you?"

"I’m fantastic! But I hope you feel better soon! Maybe you should rest." – Something was happening with his girlfriend. She used to be more kind to him. Also, she wasn’t alone because Simon started to hear a female voice.

"Yeah, I'll do as you command! I wish we were together, cuddling in the couch, you know."

"Simon, I can’t talk right now… Can I call you later? Love you! Bye." – She hang up before he could answer her. This call was really odd, Izzy usedn’t to be like this. Then Simon reminded that Izzy asked for time and that was what he was going to do.

 

………………………………

 

In the following day, Alec woke up and went to the kitchen to grab some cookies and juice and went back to his warm bed. After he finished his meal, he picked up his journal and began to write down what happened the day before.

Alec used to write everything, in detail, and that was exactly what he was going to do at the moment. Then he would finish the writing with a quote from an author of a book, for example. When he was tired or hadn’t too much time to do it he usually writes a lyrics from a song or part of it. But today he did the usual thing. He finished with this quote from Steve Maraboli: “Happiness is not the absence of problems; it's the ability to deal with them.”

It sounds strange because in the eyes of the world, Alec wasn’t approachable neither friendly but he didn’t care about those opinions, because he was a broken and sad soul that needs to be loved by someone that sadly no one knew it.

\- Hey, buddy, i need your computer.

\- How about to knock first!? – Alec closed his journal, quickly. Jace saw that Jace was writing on it and he knew that his brother had a journal. That wasn’t a surprise to him. Once he tried to open it but then he regretted it and put the journal in the same place that he founded it before.

\- Sorry but I really need it!

\- Okay, but don’t forget to leave it in the same place that you found. – Everyone knew how much did Alec hate to find his things in different places that he left before, so he always kept reminding his siblings of that. Sometimes, that worked, but others not really.

 

………………………………

 

Izzy slept at Clary’s and they were talking about anime. While they were on high school they used to watch it together. The dark haired girl was talking with her boyfriend but Clary laughed the whole time. 

\- Clary, you should have stopped laughing is not funny okay. I was talking with Simon. – Izzy was kinda pissed but the way that Clary was laughing was so beautiful, she could hear it for hours.

\- I’m sorry but you made me laugh before the call, i just cou- - Izzy stopped her by giving a peck on Clary’s lips. The girls haven’t talked about their feelings for each other, although they agreed that they needed to stop with this, it seemed impossible but the thought this was the best idea for them. However, Izzy needed to know what the red haired felt for her.

\- Clary, what do you feel about me? – the girl almost choked on her saliva.. Honestly, Clary wasn’t expecting that question too soon but she knew that someday, her friend would ask her this and she needed to give her an answer.

\- We are friends Iz, but I don’t know… I’m too confused right now. – Izzy was sad, but at least Clary said the truth to her and that was good. – And you?

\- Me? I’ve had this crush on you for some time, but I thought you were straight, so I decided to keep my feelings to myself. – Izzy started to blush a little. She was saying the truth to Clary. It wasn’t love but Izzy always felt something for her bestie.

\- And that you have? don't you feel the same about me anymore?

\- What do you think? – Izzy kissed her again, but this time in a fierce way, showing her all that she had, showing her everything she feels for Clary. It was undeniable what both girls felt for each other. Yet, Clary always felt that she only liked boys. She never looked at girls in the same way that she looked at boys.

\- Izzy, stop please! I never had feelings for girls and you’re confusing me! – Clary was yelling at her in the end. She needed to say what she was feeling. – I need time. Things with Jace aren’t okay and I don’t want to lose our friendship. – Clary held Izzy’s hands. She didn’t want to hurt her best friend, but it was killing her inside. She couldn’t pretend that she had feelings for Izzy, she wasn’t sure of it.

\- I get it… it's better if I leave now, it’s late – Izzy got up and put her clothes on as fast as she could. She needed to breathe fresh air; she wasn’t okay with the whole situation that both girls created. – I have class today. – the girl grabbed her coat and schoolbag and left Clary’s house without saying a word to her friend.

 

POV IZZY

 

I’m so stupid. I just confessed my feelings to her and she denies that something happened between us!? I risked my relationship with Simon, her best friend and now… I understand what she’s feeling. When I found out that I was pansexual it was quite hard for me to accept it, but then I started to love myself from what I am. I’ve only told it to my family and they supported me like when Alec told them, he was gay. But now Clary knows everything about me, everything that I feel for her! I’m an open book now wow congrats Isabelle! You just made everything worse than it was already before!

 

………………………………

 

Izzy was walking down the street. She was crying because of all that happened. She regretted what she did before at Clary’s house but the girl wanted to make her point of view, Clary needed to know what Izzy was feeling and always felt for her. Right now, all she was feeling was emptiness, that she was a completely failure and her past relationships hadn’t work because of her. However, with Simon things went different. He was with her not as a friend, but as a boyfriend. With her she always felt safe but their relationship was more of a friendship. Their kisses were friendly, they used to spend a lot of time together and they kinda matched. But Izzy was still a virgin, the couple tried a few times to make love, they always seemed ready for it, but when the moment was good they just couldn’t, everything just vanished like something was wrong with them.

They made an agreement that both would try to make things work, if they weren’t happy with each other anymore they would broke up and stay as friends. In the beginning of their relationship Izzy loved Simon and Simon loved her but Izzy never forgot Clary. She needed to talk with Simon about her feelings and what happened between her and her best friend. Izzy knew that Simon had some relationships before but none were like their relationship, any girls were like Izzy, she was special and different.

"Simon, hey!" – she cleaned the tears from her face, while she was holding the phone in her left hand. – We need to talk.

"Hi! What happened? Do you want me to go to your home? Where are you?" – Simon knew she wasn’t feeling good, her voice was trembling, and her breathing was out of control. Izzy was having a panic attack. – "Izzy!?"

"Help me… I’m near to the college, I’m not okay…" - Izzy started to cry, badly, and then she fainted.

"Isabelle, talk to me please!! Iz!"

Simon didn’t think twice, he left home on feet and started to run towards where his girlfriend was. It was only 2 minutes of running so he didn’t need to go on bike.

Soon as he got there, he saw two girls and a boy helping Izzy and already talking on the phone with 911. After they arrived, they quickly went to the hospital, in the ambulance, Simon too. Suddenly, Simon grabbed Izzy’s phone and called Alec. He needed to know what was happening.

"Hi Izzy."

"Alec, it’s Simon."

"Hey… what do you want, Simon? Where’s my sister?" – Simon could notice that Alec was a little bit pissed right now. He wasn’t a big fan of Simon, neither of his relationship with his sister. But he didn’t hate him.

"Alec now isn’t a good time. I’m in a ambulance with your sister. She had a panic attack and we’re going to the hospital."

"What!? Okay, where’s the damn hospital?" – Alec was definitely angry, at the moment. He was worried for his sister and wondering why she had a panic attack. He thought she was improving, because of the pills that she was taking.

"The one in Brooklyn."

"See you there. Keep an eye in everyone and try to get as much information as you can-"

"Bye."

Alec dressed a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt. He was working on a project for his parents’ company and he needed to deliver it tomorrow, but he didn’t care about it anymore. His sister was way important than a piece of paper.

However, he texted Jace and his parents telling what happened and started to drive. Meanwhile, he entered in the hospital and sat in the sofa next to Simon.

\- What the doctors said? Did you get any information? – He was worried. Izzy was everything to him.

\- Nothing by now. They just gave her a medicine to put her in a sleep and did a few exams. We need to wait for the results.

\- Did you guys had a fight? – Alec was angry, really angry. He knew Simon wasn’t the type of guy that would hurt a girl, physically or psychologically, but who knows? Couples tend to fight…

\- No… We weren’t together the moment she had a panic attack, we were on the phone, talking… She wanted to talk to me. Yesterday, she was really strange and with someone. A girl.

\- Yeah, something happened, that’s for sure! But now let’s wait. – his phone started to buzz. It was a message from “his babe”.

"What happened with your sister, Jace?" – Jace? He thought to himself. He replied quickly.

"It’s Alec. Sorry for bothering you, Magnus, I thought I sent this message to Jace." – Alec couldn’t think of anyone else, but his sister. But he replied to Magnus, anyway.

Magnus decided to call Alec. He needed to make sure how he was.

"Hello, Alexander. What happened to your lovely sister?" – The sound of Magnus’s voice was always good to hear. Alec felt happier after he heard Magnus.

"Hi Magnus, I’m sorry. Izzy had a panic attack. I don’t know why! I thought she was okay..." – Alec almost broke; he felt pain and almost cried.

"Where are you?"

"At the Brooklyn’s hospital, you don’t need-"

"Okay, see you in 5 minutes!" – Magnus hang up.

 

Magnus POV

 

Alec needed me there and I couldn’t ignore any of this. I’m too compassionate to do that. Maybe I’m being naïve for making such big move, because I met him yesterday but, honestly, I don’t care. I need to be there for him.

 

………………………………

 

\- Hi. How is she?

\- Hm I’m not sure. – while Alec was talking, the palms of his hands were really sweaty. Alec was anxious, not only because of his sister, but for having Magnus next to him. – It’s strange… she doesn’t have these attacks since she finished high school… - the boy got up and started to walk and talking at the same time. He was feeling powerless because he couldn’t help his sister. She suffered too much in the past; he didn’t want to see her suffering all over again.

\- Oh, I’m- - Alec cut Magnus.

\- I thought the pill treatment was working well. I don’t get it… She was good yesterday! – Alec was way too nervous. Right now, he just wanted to punch someone in the face. Magnus quickly got up, put his hands on Alec’s arms to calm the boy down and looked at him, intensely.

\- Alexander, your sister had a mini panic attack yesterday, before you and Jace went to my place. We were together with Clarissa. We did our best to help her.” – No one ever touched Alec like this, called him by Alexander or talked like him in this way. This was new to the young man, but the only thing he cared about was his sister. He needed news, an update. However yelling to the doctors wouldn’t solve anything. The best solution was to wait.

After 30 minutes, Magnus went to the cafeteria and brought some food and water. Alec tried to contradict his “babe” again, but Magnus was too patient and after all he won the small battle they had. Alec started to eat, Simon too. Both boys knew they needed to be good so Izzy would improve faster and they could go home as soon as possible.

Jace went to the hospital, Clary as well. Alec never got a message from his parents or a phone call. It didn’t surprise him at all, it was typical of his parents doing this. His brother called Max to tell what was going on with their sister. Sadly, he couldn’t be there, physically with Izzy because he was in Italy studying art and he hadn’t money to travel towards America. However Jace would do his best to update their brother. Alec couldn’t do it because his phone died and he hadn’t a charger with him. Yet, he wanted to call his boyfriend, Raj.

\- Magnus, could you lend me your phone?

\- Of course! Take it. – their hands slightly touched and they smiled to each other. A warm smile.

Alec got up and typed Raj’s number. After all, he needed him there, the one he loves to support him and comfort him. For a moment Alec thought he was being selfish for doing this, because of their relationship and what they decided to do after they talked. But he needed Raj.

“Hi hm... Something happened…”

“Who’s this!?” – he heard a men’s voice, different from Raj.

“Raj, it’s me, Alec, your boyfriend.”

“Sorry, but you called to the wrong number. Now if you excuse me I have more important things to do!” – Alec heard Raj’s laugh and the laugh of the other man. He couldn’t believe that Raj did this when Alec needed him the most. He was done with everything, so without thinking he threw the phone to the wall. Luckily, the phone had a case on it, so he didn’t break it. Then he collapsed and slowly sit on the floor crying. He covered his mouth with his left hand, not waiting that someone heard him crying, seeing him like this, weak and vulnerable.

\- Where’s Alexander Lightwood? – he heard the doctor and cleaned the tears from his face and went to the waiting room, running.

\- I’m sorry doctor. It's Alec. – everyone in the room noticed that Alec was crying before, his eyes were too red because of it. Magnus’s heart broke after he saw Alec so sad.

\- Doctor Silva. – he smiled.

\- How’s my sister doing?

\- She’s improving. She had a panic attack and according to her medical records she had some panic attacks years ago. I also saw her treatment and she had progress a lot, but in her blood wasn’t accusing any of her pills. Isabelle wasn’t taking her pills since last week. However, she will start to take other medicine to make her feeling serene.

\- Now everyone was sure that something happened to Izzy. Something really serious. This never happened before and she was too cautions with various things, the pill treatment was one of those things.

\- Tonight she stays here. Tomorrow you can take her home. The best is to let her stay at home for a couple of days so she can rest more.

\- Thank you doctor for saving my sister. She means everything to me. – Alec was not just thankful for everything that the doctor did to help his sister; he was also thankful to Simon and Magnus too.

\- I just did my job.

They were happy now and relieved, then started to hug each other. The first person that Alec hugged, immediately, was his “babe”, Magnus. He was also happy for having Magnus in his arms and the old man’s arms around him. The dark haired boy never felt anything like this before, not even with Raj. Magnus’ smell was good. He felt love coming from Magnus’s embrace, somehow he was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for take too long to update chapter 4 but I had some issues, that's why I didn't update it sooner. I want to thank @elf_defaria for supporting and helping me!   
> So... too much happened in this chapter! Let me know what you thought of it! Also, I'll try to update this ff as soon as possible. See you soon pumpkins! 


End file.
